A firing unit such as a cannon or self-propelled artillery needs to be loaded with a shell and a charge to fire on a target. A shell may be loaded into a gun barrel first, and then a charge may be loaded behind the shell. The shell and charge may be inserted into the gun barrel of a firing unit using a mechanical or human force.
While the shell is usually loaded into the gun barrel using an automatic loading apparatus, the charge is loaded into the gun barrel using a human force since the charge may be damaged when a device for loading a shell is used because the charge is lighter and softer than the shell. In particular, when an excessive force is applied to the charge, the charge may explode and impact the surroundings.
Automatic loading apparatuses are disclosed in detail in KR Patent Publication No. 1999-0003881 (entitled “A Shell Automatic Loading Apparatus of a Small Turret Tank”, Applicant: Hyundai Precision & Industries Corporation) and KR Patent Publication No. 1998-0010997 (entitled “Automatic Loading Apparatus of a Breech-Gun for Tank & Clamp for the Same”).